


A Guide To 'Wrestling'

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Rule 63, Terminally Innocent Joan Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: A terminally innocent Joan finds one of Blake’s books and opens it just to see some funny positions with people. Immediately goes to Pyrrha telling her she found a funny wrestling book before showing her a copy of Kama Sutra and asking if Pyrrha wants to wrestle.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	A Guide To 'Wrestling'

Joan hummed happily as she headed back to her dorm after turning in some make up work to Professor Goodwitch since she had been sick a few days ago, and was now free for the rest of her the day. She paused as she saw a hardcover book on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Blinking, the beautiful blonde walked over and picked it up, recognizing it as one that Blake always had her nose in when she should be paying attention in class.

Looking at the cover, the blonde titled her head. “Kama...Sutra…?” she tasted the words, her voice confused. What kind of book was this? Flipping it open, she blinked again, a puzzled look forming on her face. “Is it...a wrestling guide? Why would Blake have this?...and why are they naked?” she asked herself, before smiling. Maybe it was a wrestling guide for teammates? That _would_ explain why Team RWBY was so close…

Tucking the book under her arm, Joan made her way back to the dorm with a bounce in her step, knowing that Pyrrha was waiting for her. Maybe she could do some of this with her?

Pyrrha Nikos sat on her bed in Team JNPR’s dorm, waiting for her precious, incredibly innocent partner to return. She, Ren, and Nora had pretty much come together to keep the adorable blonde from being taken advantage of by a great portion of the school, and the visiting schools as well. She had wanted to go with her, but Joan had insisted on going alone, saying that nothing would happen, leaving her to sigh and nod, trusting in her partner.

‘ _Speak of the angel…’_ Pyrrha thought, relief flooding through her as the dorm room door opened, and Joan _bounced_ in (doing magnificent things to her chest underneath her Pumpkin Pete hoodie) looking excited. “Pyrrha, guess what!? I found something we can do together!”

Pyrrha smiled sweetly at her partner and crush, despite the twitching her cock was doing in her panties. “What’s that, Joan?” Joan was very rarely ever unhappy with anything, but she also hardly ever this excitable, either.

“I found this book that Blake dropped,” Pyrrha’s eyes widened in complete horror, “And when I flipped it open, it showed all these wrestling poses for partners to do together! Look!” Joan opened the book and held it open in front of Pyrrha’s face. “Want to wrestle together?”

Pyrrha’s face burned. How had her lovable, so innocent partner mistaken a _sex guide_ for a wrestling one? Fury at Blake filled her. She was going to _skin_ that cat! Looking back up at Joan’s hope filled face, Pyrrha began to fumble for an answer. “A-A-Are you _sure_ , Joan? I mean, the...the guide shows them naked…”

Joan giggled. “Pyrrha, we’re partners...and we’ve seen each other naked before in the locker rooms, you know? Heck, even in the dorms you all caught me naked by accident that one time I was changing!” she waved away Pyrrha’s concerns with a swipe of her hand.

‘ _Yeah, but you don’t know that most of those showers didn’t involve much actual showering…’_ Pyrrha thought with guilt, her cock growing to its full length and popping out of the side of her panties, held fast to her thigh. She was thankful for that, otherwise her skirt would have flipped and Joan would have gotten quite the view.

Joan looked at Pyrrha, reaching out and cupping the blushing redhead’s cheek. “Are you uncomfortable with this? I could always go and ask someone else if they would like to do this with me? Ruby would probably find it fun!”

A dark fire filled Pyrrha at the thought of someone else taking advantage of Joan’s innocence and fucking her, using her and letting her just be a toy to them. She was worth so much more than that. _“No!”_ she burst out, her voice far sharper than she had intended. She shook herself and continued. “No, that’s unnecessary, Joan...I’ll be happy to ‘wrestle’ with you.” despite the elation that filled Joan’s face, dread pooled in Pyrrha’s belly. She hoped she was strong enough to resist…

Pyrrha swallowed roughly, as she and Joan stood naked before one another. Joan’s massive, yet still perky breasts sticking out a great deal, no longer hampered or held back in any way by her bra or binder. Her wide hips flared out, leaving a significant thigh gap. The redhead was _sure_ she her hand could fit in between her thighs and cup Joan’s core without being squeezed.

“Wow, Pyrrha! You’re so pretty! I’m jealous…” Joan pouted, looking over her partner’s body. Reaching out, she gently ran a hand over her muscled core, feeling the firm muscle under her skin. “I mean, you have just enough muscle, and your boobs aren’t so huge that you need custom bras, binders, and shirts…your butt is also the perfect size for your body...I mean, look at mine!” Joan turned and bent over at the waist, wiggling her plump butt. “I mean, mine jiggles every step I take, no matter how much I work out!”

Pyrrha groaned, her hard cock twitching mightily, drops of precum being thrown to the floor. _How_ was Joan so _innocent_? There was no way she couldn’t know that showing off like this was effecting her...could she? She swallowed. She had to stay strong, she had to avoid pinning her beautiful, innocent, oblivious, _sexy_ partner down and utterly _fucking_ her into a senseless puddle of goo on her bed. “W-What pose do you want to try?” She couldn’t believe she was doing this. How was she going to keep herself sane?

Flipping through her guide, she smiled as she found the _perfect_ one. “Here!” she chirped, showing Pyrrha eagerly, wondering why her partner suddenly made a choking sound. “Is...is this alright?” she asked, tilting her head.

Pyrrha could only nod, knowing that she was going to break because of this girl. There was no way she was going to be able to keep herself from breaking.

Joan giggled, squirming in Pyrrha’s hold. Her back was pressed against the redhead’s chest, and she was held up off the ground by Pyrrha’s strong hands by the underside of her thighs, leaving her lower legs and feet dangling.

Feeling Pyrrha’s penis brushing the inside of her thighs, Joan wiggled a bit more. _“Oh!”_ she squeaked, feeling the tip prod against her lips, the firm head just grazing the surprisingly sensitive flesh…“Is that painful, Pyr?” she asked innocently, peering down between her spread thighs to get a better look.

Pyrrha whimpered as Joan wiggled and squirmed against her, that plump butt rubbing against her abs and pelvis, and feeling her cock being rubbed by those silky inner thighs, her tip _just_ brushing against the entrance to what she was sure was heaven...she shuddered as she heard Joan’s question to her. “...yes…” her voice cracked as she spoke.

Joan frowned. “Well, do you want to put me down so you can make it better? I don’t mind waiting to wrestle together...I could give you a massage if you want?” she wiggled more, only to _squeal_ as she was suddenly _dropped_ , pussy speared by Pyrrha’s hard flesh.

Pyrrha begged for forgiveness from any deity that was listening to her, but _damn it_ , he couldn’t take it anymore! Her partner offering to rub her dick was the last straw! She groaned as she dropped Joan on her cock, the tight grasping burning heat wrapping around her sensitive shaft. She buried her face into Joan’s neck, whimpering.

Joan breathed deeply, twitching as she slumped against Pyrrha, feeling herself flex and twitch around the beautiful redhead. _“...ah...huh…?”_ she squeaked. She had never felt so good, so _full_ before! She clenched down around the invader unconsciously, whining in pleasure.

Taking a deep breath and licking her lips, Pyrrha began to move, using her hands to lift Joan up off of her cock, before _dropping_ her back down, thrusting her own hips up to give it that extra “oomph”.

Joan squeaked, fingers and toes curling and uncurling, shaking and quivering in Pyrrha’s grip. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as feelings she never knew filled her. She could twitch and jerk a bit, but not much else, being so overwhelmed.

Pyrrha groaned as she pumped herself into her suspended partner, pleasure coursing through her, along with elation that she was _finally_ getting to be with the girl she loved so much. Guilt was the furthest thing from her mind at this point, her hips pumping upwards on autopilot.

Joan clenched again around what was inside her, her inner walls flexing every few seconds, feeling a knot forming in her lower belly, pleasure driving her up the wall. A long moan spilled from her mouth as the pleasure kept building, and building, and building...a loud keen spilled from her lips only getting higher and louder, until it culminated in a scream of ecstasy, her core clenching down on Pyrrha tightly.

Pyrrha gasped, stumbling back on the bed and dropping Joan on her cock, her balls pulsing and throbbing, eyes rolling back as she _exploded_ , waves of thick cum shooting upwards into her precious partner’s unprotected core. She moved her hands, wrapping them around Joan’s midsection as it felt like every drop of cum was being wrung out of her balls.

Both lay on the bed, panting hard from the exertion they had gone through, attempting to catch their breath. Pyrrha, now that the orgasm haze was ending, felt shame fill her as she realized that she had taken advantage of her partner, despite the fact that her cock was twitching still, tucked within Joan’s warm core. How was she ever going to make it up to her?

Joan, however, was elated at bonding so much with Pyrrha, and seeing the book that allowed them this next to them, reached out and grabbed it, eagerly flipping through the pages for another position for them to try. Face lighting up as she found the _perfect_ one, she acted.

Pyrrha squawked as Joan _moved_ , twisting on her cock (a sensation that made her eyes roll back and her toes curl) and moving so she was sitting on her lap, face-to-face, an eager look on her beautiful features. “I found the next wrestling position that I want to try!”

Pyrrha could say nothing as Joan began to bounce on top of her, leaning forwards and smothering her face into the blonde’s bountiful tits. She whimpered, the sound being swallowed by Joan’s flesh. She couldn’t help herself, her hands darted out and grabbed Joan’s rear for purchase.

Joan whined happily as she bounced on top of Pyrrha’s lap, loving the feeling of her body. _“Umm! Pyrrha...want to...keep doing this...all the time! Love this...bonding with you! Can we do it every day!?”_ Joan cried out as she felt the wonderful pleasure again, and knew it was all thanks to her beloved partner. She needed to do something nice for her...after a few more wrestling positions, of course!

Pyrrha squealed into Joan’s chest as she came again, her body somehow having more cum in it. She barely heard Joan’s words, but her cock twitched eagerly within Joan’s depths. Maybe Blake losing the book was a blessing in disguise?


End file.
